xmenunlimitedrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
David (Feather)
David Durango is the name of two different characters. One codenamed Float (from Earth 1235) and the other who goes by the name of 'Feather' (From Earth 12357). Float as an unrelenting homophobic asshole. Feather is aware of how Float acted (he was told by the others) and is very ashamed of how his counterpart reacted in the other reality and so has been a wallflower not wanting to call attention to himself and thus make others mad at him because he directly reminds them of Float and how rude he was to Beth. This also caused him to choose to go almost entirely by Feather as he suspects that using his real name will have the same effect of reminding the others of Float and making them mad at him. Biographical Information: Name: David Durango Code Name: Feather Age: 17 Sex: Male Nationality: Singaporean Physical Description: Height: 5'7" Weight: 165 lbs Eye Color: Brown Hair Color/Style: Black/bowl cut Normal Attire: Normal clothing, dresses down to not draw attention to himself X-Outfit: Normal New Recruit Uniform with an exo-skeleton given to him by Pi over it which allows him to jump really high and make true use of his nature mutant ability in combat as an aerial scout. Equipment: Exo-Skeleton given to him by Pi, which he only puts on when training to use it and during combat situations. Abilities and Weaknesses: Source of extra-normal abilities: Both Feather and Float utilized a combination of a natural mutant ability and a piece of technology to enhance or control their mutation: Unified Description of Mutant Abilities: Gravity manipulation Float's Manifestation of his ability: Mutant Ability: Levitation/flight * With concentrated effort, Float could stand in mid-air for hours on end * Float could decrease the pull of gravity allowing himself to jump much higher than a normal person could * Float could completely negate the hold gravity has on himself or rather his center of gravity allowing him to effectively stand in mid-air. Draw-Back to this Manifestation of the Ability: * David frequently would begin free spinning about his center of gravity * High jumping is a difficult task of balancing the need to maintain some attraction to the earth in order to not go flying off into space and trying to minumize 'drag' caused by gravity on his upwards momentum. Technology based solution to Draw-Back: Gyro Sticks * The stability issue ** Float's two Gyro-Sticks when activated acted in a manner akin to the throttle on a helicopter making him establish the same orientation to the surface of the Earth as the Gyro-Sticks had to the horizontal plane coming out of his center of gravity perpendicular to the line running from his head to his feet. ** Exactly how the gyro-sticks worked as well as where they came from was never investigated or explored * The limit on high jump height ** This was not overcome in anyway other than having someone who can actually fly serve as a sort of booster rocket and the hurl him forth up into the air at the top for even more initial height. ** Also the air resistance could not be overcome either. Combined utilization of technology and mutant ability: * Float could not go upwards but he could easily glide controlling his angel of descent with his gryo-sticks. * The streeper his decline the faster his forward velocity but also the faster his descent. Drawbacks to integration of technology: '''being a human glider is still not easy * As any glider knows the act of balancing of the traded back and forth between forward momentum and a decrease in loss of height is a delicate maneuver. * Float has no innate loss due to gravity but at the cost of being unable to regain altitude like someone on a glider can. Feather's Manifestation of his Ability: '''Mutant Ability: Involuntary negation of the acceleration of gravity * If put into Dungeons and Dragon's terms: Feather has the Monk ability of Feather-Fall (Infinite) * He will always fall at the steady rate of 32.8 feet per second, which means he will always collide with the ground with about 730 newtons relative to the more than a thousand he would just falling off the top of the Xavier institute. Draw-Back of this Manifestation of the Ability: * In an ironic twist, because his powers are completely involuntary, David has to keep his feet on the ground the vast majority of the time ** David can not allow himself to fall like any other object, thus he tends to get left behind when the objects (like the vehicle he is in) around him are subject to the acceleration of gravity. Making the man who does not need a parachute a bad person to take a trip on a plane or even travel in any vehicle over terrain that severely varying in elevation. * Unlike Float, Feather can not high jump: Technology based ability: * Using an exo-suit (complete with head, neck, and spine protection built into it) and shifting of the position of his feet while for a prolong period, Feather can effectively launch himself upwards and thus high jump Draw-Back of Technology based ability: * Feather is still learning to use the exo suit. 'Normal human' Abilities: - Speaks mandarin Personality: Homo-phobic to the point of being afraid that Ryan might be 'into him'. History: Might flesh out later. This character was made to be filler.